I Kissed A Boy
by The Odd One95
Summary: "What will it take for me to get you to surrender?" "For you to leave me senseless." "Really, okay." Gizmo really shouldn't have said that. T for language in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi people! Oh gosh, I wrote this months ago, I kid you not. Then I decided to dust it off and give it to you as a present, because I am NICE like that.)**

"HIVE Five, lets scram!" See-more yelled. Since Jinx had left, See-more had become official leader of HIVE Five. They were in the process of raiding a jewelry store when the Teen Titans had arrived.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled and the titans flew into action. Raven used her magic and was keeping Kyd Wykkyd busy. Cyborg took on See-more and they were trading blasts back and forth. Robin had taken on Billy Numerous, and so far wasn't succeeding. Beast Boy was elephant charging Mammoth and had gotten a few blows in. Starfire was attempting to find Gizmo...

* * *

Gizmo snickered. He had set up several holo-Gizmos running around and would give him PLENTY of time to scram. He had gotten a block and a half from the jewelry store when someone shouted, "Hey!" Cursing his luck, Gizmo flipped around... to see three tiny titans running (Or being dragged) after him. Gizmo smirked. Three kids? Piece... of... cake.

Gizmo hid behind an alleyway and set out a poison bug, with just enough to knock out whoever it stung. He heard a yelp and a thump a couple seconds later. "Timmy, wake up!" He heard a girl's voice say. "Bobby, you stay here with Teether, okay? I will go get the bad guy."

Gizmo whipped out of the alleyway and started running down the street. "Hey, get back here! Don't you know who I am?" Gizmo turned around and shouted back, "No, I don't, and I happen to really not care, crud-munching, booger-picking, little girl with pigtails!" "One, I don't munch crud, two, I don't pick boogers, Teether does, and three, pigtails are NOT a bad thing!" The little girl yelled.

Gizmo kept running. He had glimpsed the giant bear and didn't want to get too close to it. "I demand you to stop!" She yelled. "Dream on, pipsqueak!" "I'm taller than you!" Gizmo stopped for a second to catch his breath. He wasn't built for running.

"Gotcha!" He felt himself getting tackled and pinned. He looked up to see the little girl's smug face. "Will you surrender?" She said triumphantly. "No." Gizmo said, unable to reach his gear because she was holding his wrists down.

"What will it take for me to get you to surrender?" She asked. "For you to leave me senseless." He grumbled sarcastically. "Really?" She said. "Okay." Gizmo was about to ask what she would do (And then add some meaningless insult) when she felt a small pair of lips on his. She was kissing him! The little cute blond was kissing him!

* * *

"Gizmo, you okay?" The rest of the HIVE five had managed to escape (they got their rear ends kicked and they didn't escape with any loot) and they had taken Gizmo home. He just sat there, completely dumbfounded. "You in there, little dude?" Billy Numerous asked. Then Gizmo opened up. "She... she kissed me..." The other guys snickered, other than Kyd Wykkyd, who put a comforting hand on his friend's back.

* * *

"Melvin, what you did was completely against orders. What were you thinking?" Melvin was sitting on a chair while Teether and Timmy were in the infirmary. Melvin shook her head and said, "What?" Robin sighed and face palmed. Melvin had been pretty happy the whole time home, even humming some sorta song on the way home.

Robin sighed and began again. "Melvin, you were supposed to stay at the tower. Instead, you hitched a ride in the back of the T-Car, ran after a dangerous criminal, and-" "Brought him down?" Raven said. "How did you do that, anyway? When I got there Gizmo was completely out of it. The other HIVE had to take him home." Melvin looked up and said matter of factly, "I kissed him." Raven's eyes bulged out of her skull, Robin blinked a couple times, and Beast Boy, who was sitting right next to Raven (And trying not-too-subtly to hold her hand) said, "Dude..."

Then Melvin added, "And I liked it."

**(MUAHAHAHA! This fic is purely evil... and so cute. If its kinda OOC, sorry... **

**bye byes, remember to review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Random inspiration, and someone asked.**

**So, I type. Enjoy!)**

SEVERAL YEARS LATER…

Gizmo was now sixteen years old.

And still one of the best criminal geniuses Jump City had ever seen.

"GET BACK HERE YOU RUNT!"

Gizmo flipped whoever off and took off with his fly pack. "I'm not a runt, ass!" He yelled back. True, Gizmo still wasn't all that tall- 5'6''- but he wasn't a runt! Definitely not a runt.

Gizmo's communicator crackled on. "Yo, Gizmo! When you getting back?" See-More barked. "Expect me in ten if the titans don't try to stop me, and twenty if they do- scratch the first one, here they come. I'll stop for pizza on the way home." 'They' were three different titans. The youngest was a very little six year old blonde boy in a light blue body suit- Bite. The next was a twelve year old red head with a scowl- Banshee.

But the one Gizmo worried about was the fifteen year old girl.

She wore a white leotard and dark pink cloak. Her blonde hair was held back in ponytail, and a giant teddy bear stood behind her. Fantasy.

Gizmo snorted. "Only three? Piece of cake." "Yeah right!" Banshee yelled, and then screamed loudly in his direction. Gizmo flew out of the way and shot lasers at him, but that was only the light show. A small metallic bug latched onto Banshee's neck and sent a knock out chemical through his veins. Banshee was out like a light. "Bye bye, titans!" Gizmo took off.

Fantasy hissed. "Bobby, watch Bite and Banshee. When Nightwing shows up, tell him that I'm taking Gizmo down!" She whistled and two birds, one large black one with a yellow gem set in its forehead and a white one with bright pink eyes, grabbed her by the shoulders and took off after Gizmo.

Gizmo growled as Fantasy took off after him. "Don't you have better things to do, blondie, like playing with dolls?" "I think taking down evil villains is a lot funner, baldie!" Fantasy shot back. "I'm not bald, I shave my head!" "Well, guess what?" The birds shot forward and she caught up with Gizmo. "You are now landing." An iridescent blue energy sword appeared in her right hand, and she slashed his backpack.

The backpack fizzed and Gizmo landed abruptly on a roof. Spinning around, he glared at Fantasy as she landed. Both birds cawed once and landed. Gizmo reached into another compartment of his pack and pulled out a large metallic scimitar. "Back off, or I'll stab you." He threatened, waving it at her.

Fantasy rolled her eyes and walked up. Using hardly any of her strength, she flicked the sword away from his hand. The tip poked at his throat and Gizmo swallowed nervously. "Gotcha. Will you surrender?" Fantasy teased, blue eyes shining and her mouth twisted into a grin. "I'm Gizmo. I never surrender." Gizmo said less than boldly. Fantasy moved closer, grinning even larger. "What will it take for you to surrender?" She whispered.

Gizmo turned bright pink. "Did… didn't we already HAVE this conversation a couple years ago?" He stuttered. "You didn't answer my question. What will it take for you to surrender?" Fantasy said. Gizmo rolled his eyes. "For you to leave me senseless, and if you even THINK of kissing me- mmph!" Fantasy gently kissed him on the cheek. "Uh…" Gizmo was now blushing even worse.

Fantasy giggled and said, "Bye." The birds appeared again, and she was about to fly off when Gizmo checked his pocket. "Hey, you stole back the memory chip…" He grumbled, then he grinned. "Hey, Mel…" Fantasy turned around. "Yes- mmph!"

Gizmo had leaned down and kissed Fantasy on the lips. Fantasy's eyes went huge. When Gizmo pulled away, he had quite the smirk on your face. "Can't handle your own poison, hmm? Bye." Gizmo turned on his spider legs and dashed off full speed.

Fantasy shook her head and realized he stole the chip back. "HEY!"

* * *

"Gizmo, you were gone for THREE HOURS. What took you so long?" See-More was there to meet him at the door. Gizmo shrugged. "Got the chip in the end… that's all that mattered." See-More was about to scold him more when he glanced at his face. "Is that… lip gloss?"

The genius grinned and wiped the evidence of one of the kisses from off his face. "Well… yeah." See-More's eye turned into an exclamation mark. "What- who… why?" "What was for distraction, who was Fantasy, and why…" Gizmo shrugged again. "Don't know why, actually." Gizmo dug in his pocket to bring out the chip, and his face fell. "Aw, dammit..."

* * *

Fantasy lifted up the memory chip. "Got it. Took me quite some time, but I got it." Nightwing nodded. "Good job, Fantasy… are you okay, you've been giggly this whole time." Fantasy ignored the question, but Nightwing asked another. "And how'd you get Gizmo this time?" "I kissed him again."

Nightwing's eyes bulged out of his skull. "Wha… what… wha!" Fantasy walked out, but not before saying, "And I liked it, too."

**(Fantasy, you smart alec!**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
